Unforgivable Choices
by Emma the Crazy Slytherin
Summary: Yumi is given a choice, Join XANA … or let everyone she knows and loves die. With the choice she makes, will she ever be forgiven or is everything just falling apart at its seems.
1. The Dream

Unforgivable Choices.

Sum: Yumi is given a choice, Join XANA … or let everyone she knows and loves die. With the choice she makes, will she ever be forgiven or is everything just falling apart at its seems.

Chapter 1: The Dream

Hello! I'm really sorry for not updating on my other stories but writers block hit me in the face and I couldn't think of any ideas for the past month. But for some reason I came up with ideas for other fanfics… and I mean a lot! Just I have a ton of paper with ideas for other stories.

Ok do we really need a Disclaimer at this point? We ALL know I don't own the Code: Lyoko series!

On with the NEW Story.

Yumi's POV:

On a cold night l was tossing and turning in my sleep. For some reason, I just couldn't drive this dream, no, nightmare away. Maybe because my #1 enemy was haunting it ALL night long. I was in the scanner room but something was different, there were 5 scanners instead of three and all of my friends, William, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita were trapped in the scanners and they were screaming, but there wasn't anything I could do. The scanners were filling with water, and soon they would all drown. And while I was banging on William's scanner, I kept hearing a distorted voice that wasn't in the room, it was like it was a speaker in my brain with no mute button, kind of like Odd but this was much scarier. It was saying things like "You can't help them," or "Join me, there is nothing you can do," and "You were meant to be with me, not that boy William," which only wanted me to open their scanners faster. Then the voice said "You are MINE! You can't help them, why are you still trying? If you were in their position, they wouldn't help you, would they? They wanted you because you could fight and so you could stay strong when everything is hopeless." "That's a LIE!" I suddenly scream. "Is it? Because someday, you will know when you are no longer needed, and you will come to me." The voice said. "NEVER!" I yelled. "Oh, we will see. But for now, keep an eye out for your self because you don't know when I will strike." The voice was gone, the scanner doors opened and all the water and bodies came out. I ran over to the closest body, William's to check if any of them were alive, no pulse their lips were blue and their skin ice cold. And all around me I could hear the ice cold distorted laughter, which I knew was XANA. I suddenly shot up in bed in a cold sweat, realizing it had all been a dream. Suddenly my phone beeped, thinking it was a XANA attack I picked it up to read what it said:

Yumi, that wasn't a dream it was totally real. I should let you know that I have been watching you and I am watching you now btw I LOVE that look of utter TERROR on your face. Just to let you know, I will continue watching and threatening you in the future. Don't tell anyone, or I will SHOW. NO. MERCY. Well, sweet dreams my little Yumi.

Yes I know that this is short but it also seemed really fun, well to me it did. I hope you read and review.

Hey! I have a Facebook! So you can see what I am doing and see all my excuses for not uploading anything, sorry. I hope you like cookies. : )

. .1671897

ta-da!


	2. Being left out

Chapter 2: Being left out.

Hello again! Yes I seem to be updating this story WAY too quickly but who cares?

Ulrich: I do!

Me: Ulrich shove a sock in it!

Yumi: Yea Ulrich stop we need to get started.

Odd: Emma the Crazy Slytherin does NOT own CL! Only the plot! And food!

Everyone: ODD!

Odd: What?!

Me: On to the next chapter if you please…

Yumi's POV:

What seemed like a normal day turned into a crazy XANA attack REALLY quickly and soon we were called to the factory and we're sent to Lyoko quickly as the attack was a specter taking out Odd right now. The tower was in the Desert Sector and was guarded by 2 Mega tanks and 1 Block. "Well that seems like a small comity today isn't it?" Ulrich asked. "Sure." I said. Ulrich Ran forward, "Don't worry I got this!" Ulrich yelled. "You got nothing move over!" I yelled shoving him trying to get to the monsters, Ulrich shoved me again a bit too hard, and I fell down only to see he destroy 3 of the 4 monsters. I could hear Jeremie from the speakers, "Well Yumi I guess today is not a good day for you?" "Shut it Jeremie before I stab you!" I yell back at him, he stopped laughing real quickly. Aelita tried going into the tower but couldn't, "Jeremie… why can't Aelita go into the tower?" I suddenly ask him. "Yea… the towers bugged it's going to take a couple of minutes and Odd can't take the specter much longer, so one of you needs to go." Jeremie said. "Ok I'm the better at fighting so I better go." Ulrich said. "Like hell you're not! I'm going." But even before I finished he DE virtualized himself with his own weapon. "Grr…" I grumbled to myself. Suddenly the bodiless voice came back in my head, "You see, they don't need you. You can join me my offer still stands, you could be the better you, still fight and win and you could be proud of yourself and fight to be better than them." "Shut it!" I yell at the voice. "What?" Aelita asked. "Nothing." I said. I didn't seem to convince her. "Ummm now that that awkward silence is over, Aelita your tower awaits." Jeremie said over the speaker. I saw Aelita go into the tower, and then I noticed some black smoke swirling around in the sector so I followed it. It seemed to be leading me to the edge of the sector and it flew into the sea. For one strange moment I wanted to follow it and jump into the Digital Sea. "Yumi? What are you doing near the edge on the sector?" Jeremie asked from above. "What? Nothing… nothing at all." I said making him convinced. "I am going to bring you 2 in now that the specter is gone and didn't cause any real damage, I don't think we will need a return to the past." Jeremie said. The next thing I knew I was back on earth in the scanner looking at Aelita who had a confused look on her face. We rode up the elevator and came to Jeremie who was on the computer, "So what's with the bugging of the towers?" Odd asked. "XANA must be getting more powerful if he can to that, maybe we have to ask William for help." Aelita said. "We might have to." Jeremie said. Everyone nodded while I gave a scowl. "Yumi? Are you in?" Ulrich asked. I sighed Fine. I'm in." "Ok but first we are going to need to ask him if he is ready to be pulled back into all of this, his life was messed up last time he came here." Odd said. Everyone agreed and went back to the dorms and I went back to my house.

Hello End of Chapter 2! I am making progress with this no? anyway R&R I want to know what you think of this! I am too happy I had coffee today, my bad! XD well Emma the Crazy Slytherin Wishes you a good day and hopes to see you in some of her other stories ! and I know it is short but trust me I am getting there.


	3. The Worst Day

Unforgivable choices Chapter 3: The Worst Day.

Hello! Sorry I have had the worst case of writers block and I had to sleep on ALL of my ideas!

So on with the story!

Previously on Unforgivable choices:

"Yumi? Are you in?" Ulrich asked. I sighed, "Fine I'm in." "Ok. But first we are going to need to ask him if he is ready to be pulled back into all of this, his life was messed up last time he came here." Odd said. Everyone agreed and went back to their dorms while I went back to my house.

Now:

The next day I walked back to school very quietly. The voice was back, "you know they don't really care for you." I just ignored it. "ok. Have it your way, but you will come to me-'' "Yumi?" I heard another voice but I couldn't tell who's it was. "You can't run away forever." "Yumi!" "What?!" I yelled to find that it was William. "oh, sorry William…" I mumbled. "Are you ok? You have been acting weird." William said while holding my face. "No… not really. I have been having a tough time with lyoko. XANA threatened me and everyone I love." I said almost too quietly. "Yumi… I was going to ask you later, but now seems like a good time. I want to be back with you and the warriors if that's ok?" He asked. "We were going to ask you anyway. So I guess."

We were already at the school, eh I guess I lost track of time and of where I was walking. The other's weren't in sight. Huh? I thought class didn't start for another half an hour. Suddenly William collapsed to the ground. "William? WILLIAM?! Oh my god." I whispered. "YUMI!" I heard Jim's voice yell. "What happened?" He asked. I looked at him with tears coming from my eyes, "I don't know… William… He just collapsed here… I don't know what's wrong with him." I said trying not to start sobbing.

I was sitting outside the nurses office when the other's showed up. "Yumi what happened?" Aelita asked. I stayed quiet. Ulrich came over and put his hands on my soulders. I thought he was going to comfort me but then I got a slap in the face, "ULRICH?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"Jeremie asked. "Well… 2 things, 1. Aelita asked you a question. Why didn't you answer it?" "I-'' I didn't finish because he slapped me again on the other cheek, "And 2. What were you doing with William?!" He was about to strike me a third time when Odd was pulling him away to the dorms.

Yolanda came out and we were all quiet, Yolanda sighed. "William has fallen into a coma and has to go to the hospital." She said. I started to cry softly and Aelita sat in the chair next to me and started to hug me.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of the school watching William being driven away by the ambulance. I just took off running into the forest for no reason at all, Aelita tried to follow me but Jeremie stopped her and said, "I think she just needs some time alone."

I was sitting next to a tree, I remember this tree, it was the one William and I sat next to one sunny day taking pictures. This made me even more upset, "You shouldn't have told him…" the voice rang out in my head. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. I was so tired from yelling, crying, and all of the day's events.

I woke up, it was night time. I forgot where I was for a minute. And suddenly realized that I should get home. When I got home I went to try to take a nice soothing bath. The only problem was the tub was full of blood and I saw Hiroki floating in it. I screamed one of the loudest screams in my life. My parents came bursting in and just had their mouths hanging open. I couldn't take it, I just fainted right where I was.


	4. At the middle of calm and chaos

Unforgivable Choices Chapter 4: At the middle of calm and chaos.

REALLY sorry for not updating sooner! But I have school and swim and dance and writers block! I HATE it anyway here you go!

Yumi's POV:

While I was passed out everything was coming in memories. Hiroki, William, everyone. Something in my head was telling me that I should give in while the other was standing in defense, "you can't give in! The others need you!" was the strong voice in my head. "But… they've been doing fine without you, haven't they?" another voice said. It wasn't XANA's I knew that but the voice made me shiver all the same. "And you were just pushed to the side while fighting." The voice continued. "NO! I WON'T GET UP!" the stern voice practically shouted.

I sat up, very unaware of where I was at the moment. I suddenly realized I was at the hospital. I looked around to see Aelita and Odd looking at my bed. "Aelita? Odd?" I croaked. "Yumi! How are you feeling?" Aelita asked. "Lousy." I responded. "Ok I'm going to get the doctor and hopefully you will be able to go." Odd said. He left the room shortly afterward. "so XANA been happy and active while I was out. " I asked. "actually no he hasn't been doing anything for the past 3 days." Aelita said. "I've been out for 3 days?!" I nearly screamed. "Yumi quiet you'll freak the nurses out." Aelita said.

I frowned and lay back down on the bed. *ring –ring* "Must be Jeremie." Aelita said. She picked up the phone. "Hey Jeremie. What? Yea she is. I'll tell her. Bye." Aelita hung up. "let me guess… XANA's up again?" I asked. "yep." Was Aelita's response. "Odd's taking his time." Aelita said. Just then Odd walked in with the doctor.

About 15 minutes later I was all ready to go, that is until I got thrown across the room by the doctor. "Yumi!" I heard Odd and Aelita say in unison. I was picked up by my hair and punched in the side of the head. "Look who finally decided to wake, I was getting bored without you." XANA said in that creepy voice. I was fighting to stay awake when I saw XANA coming over with a needle full of what I was sure was anesthesia. I nearly screamed, then I saw Odd kick him in the side of the head.

I was helped up by Aelita, "Is he passed out?" asked Aelita. "A little but he should be up soon, let's get going." I kind of zombie walked out of the hospital with Aelitas help. After a long struggle we finally made it to the factory. I saw Ulrich waiting in the computer room; I started to panic thinking he was going to slap me again. "Yumi… I… I'm glad you're fine after how I treated you." Ulrich said apologetically. "yea I know. You just always get jealous of William." I said.

"Hello we need a world to save at the moment." Jeremie interrupted. "Ok. " I said. "Jeremie, Yumi is in no condition to fight." Aelita said. "Yea. You guys go, I'll be fine." I said. The left for the scanners. "Jeremie, now might be a good time to shut down the elevator." I said.

Just then Jeremie was hit in the head making him go unconscious. "Jeremie!" I yelled. "Opps." Was quickly followed. I was shoved into the wall being held by my neck. I wall dropped to the floor in a sitting position. "You know, Yumi. Defying me is really rude, and don't you think people should get some punishment if they defy people." XANA said. XANA shoved his foot down on my leg. CRUNCH. Just from that noise alone I could tell that my right leg was broken. But I didn't scream. I wasn't going to give into him I knew that much.

"Oh come on, Yumi . no screaming? Where's the fun in that." XANA said before kicking me in the ribs. A gasp was the only thing that escaped my mouth. "Aelita! Is the tower deactivated yet?! We got a problem over here!" Jeremie yelled into the speaker. "I'm going in!" Aelita said. XANA knew I wasn't going to give up so he stood up and waited for the tower to be deactivated. As soon as it was the familiar white orb sent them to a return to the past.

I was walking when I heard a noise, I just ignored in and made it to her house. "Yumi we need to talk to you." my mother said. "ok." Was my only response. "Yumi, you are going to stay at the school in a dorm. Ok?" my mom said. "Uhhhh. Are you sure about this?" I asked. "Yes pack your things, you're going to be moved in the morning." My dad said. "ok." I said and walked solemnly up to my room before slamming the door shut.


	5. Trying new things

Unforgivable Choices Chapter 5: "Trying" new things

Hello I know it's been forever and a half before I have updated. But um….. well….. IVE BEEN BUSY! So ha!

I don't own CL it belongs to its owners! I only own the awesome sauce plot for this story! That is all!

Yumi's POV:

The past week was a blur. A really stressful blur. I was forced to move into the dorms with Aelita. Not that I wasn't unhappy about it! I just didn't want her to get hurt! XANA attacked Odd, not killing him (thank god!) but badly enough to where he was out of commission for the next two weeks. William was still in a coma, and no one could tell if he was getting better or worse. Sissi seemed to be being a little nicer to me than usual. It was getting more and more difficult to keep XANA's voice out of my head. My life felt like it's falling apart!

It was lunch time when everyone but Ulrich showed up. "Hey Yumi, where's Ulrich?" she asked me. I nearly chocked on the mashed potato I was eating. "oh god. Please not him! Anyone but him!" I mentally screamed. But then I heard a scream, it was Sissi. We all ran outside. What I saw was horrible! It wasn't Ulrich, but a dead pig in Ulrich's cloths. I collapsed to the ground. My heart was going a million miles an hour, everyones voices were all echoy, and even if the pig was right in front of me; it looked like it was a million miles a way. Everything was going in slow motion, some one put their hands on my shoulders. "Hey… hey… you're ok it's just some joke someone pulled." The voice was still echoy but I knew who it was. Everything went back to normal when I hugged him close to my body. "It's just some twisted joke." Ulrich told me. "I don't think so…" I said. I turned around and opened Ulrichs shirt that was on the pig. In pigs blood, the eye of XANA was there. With some tape, a note was put there with a "Y" on it. I took the note and pocketed it. I decided now was not the best time to read it.

When Aelita and I were in our doorm, I took the note out of the pocket and read it.

"Yumi, you now have three choices. Come to Lyoko alone. Let Ulrich die like the pig he is. Or never see William some back from the coma. Your choice, you have two days. Your friend, X."

I dropped the letter. If I hadn't seen the pig, that would have been the most horrible I have seen today. I almost went back into shock when Aelita saw my face. "Yumi, is something wrong?" she asked me. "No… nothing's wrong." I said and turned over in bed. I knew she didn't believe me and would have Ulrich watching me like a hawk until I die or give myself up. Either of the two.

Normal POV: Jeremie's Dorm Room_

Jeremie was fast asleep in his dorm room when a XANAfied principal came in and picked him up. Jeremie awoke but the principal only shocked him until he was passed out again. XANA walked over to the table and typed in a message he knew only Yumi would read.

"You got one day left, here is another thing to consider. See your "mission leader's" inner organs on the walls. The choice is yours. Hurry up, your time is running out.

Friends, X."

Dun Dun dun! So what do you think she will do? Give me a lovely review telling me your idea. Just R&R, because I like them and I will not stall as much if I get them. Okay doke. See you later darkings!

ECS Over and Out!


	6. Decisions… Decisions

Unforgivable Choices Chapter 6: Decisions…. Decisions

Hello all! So I want to give a shout out to StringDman, Guest, TacoQueen-Inc, and cartoongal11! Thank you for the reviews to my story! This isn't the last chapter…yet.

So enjoy!

Yumi POV:

I'm starting to feel like there are no choices left for me now. When I went into Jeremie's room and saw what XANA said, I erased it before anyone else would ever read it. I felt like I was going to be sick. XANA had called me his friend. Has XANA really won?

I went to the vending machine where Odd had shown up. "Hey Yumi, are you feeling ok?" He asked. "Yea… I'm just feeling a little sick at the moment." I said. I walked over to the machine and put in a coin and selected the "Hot Chocolate." The cup came out first, and then the chocolate was pored into the cup

I took a closer look. In blood was written, "Yumi, you only have a few hours left. Make up your mind… I'm getting impatient… X."

I dropped the cup. The stress was so much when Ulrich showed up, the pig memory came back and then all was black.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCCLCLCCLC

When I woke up again I was in the infermory being checked out by Yolanda. She gave a slight jump when she saw that I had woken up so silently. "Uhhgg my head…. What happened?" I asked. "Ulrich and Odd brought you in and said you fainted." She said. "Great…" I mumbled. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." I said quickly.

When she saw that I had no head injerys I was good to go. When I walked out my phone started to ring, I knew it was Odd,

"Hello."

"Oh good you're out. XANA is attacking and we need you to come to the factory ASAP!"

"You sure I can't fight what ever XANA has brought to earth?"

"Umm no. XANA hasn't attacked earth and Lyoko is hard to handle right now."

"Ok. Fine. I'm on me way."

I hung up the phone and made my way to the factory. Well at least XANA won't attack me cause I'm not on Lyoko by myself.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC

When I was at the factory Odd had made a self launch for the both of us explaining that Ulrich and Aelita were on Lyoko already.

Once I made my soft landing I saw that there was a BIG party waiting for us. There were 4 mantas and 5 blocks. I know we have delt with more before but I thought it was big. I took out my fans and threw them at the blocks. 3 of them were destroyed. "Nice job Yumi!" Odd said before getting hit by a manta. I just wanted to get this over with so I wouldn't have to be on Lyoko anymore.

I threw my fans at the mantas and got two of them while Ulrichs sowards got the other two. There were only two blocks left but Aelita had made it to the tower already. Once she deactivated it a automatic RTTP was made and something seemed off about it. "Hey did anyone set the Return Trip?" I asked. They shook their heads in response. "oh boy…" I mumbled.

RTTP:

I was…. still on Lyoko? XANA's doing….. I was surrounded by 5-10 of each monster except the Kolosus. I used my telecenisis to move some rocks around myself to make a shield from them. They didn't fire…. Instead I heard, "Yumi….. Yumi….. come out..." I waited for a couple of minutes until I heard it again, "Come out Yumi… they won't hurt you…." I made the rocks go away and I saw a black mist. It had no face but I could hear the voice calling out to me.

"Come, walk with me." It said. I followed it and we were walking along the edge of the digital sea. "You know Yumi you can't avoid this forever." It said. "Did you kill Jeremie." I asked. No answer. "Did you ki-'' I was inturupted. "No. He is merely held captive for the time being." Was the response I got. It started to float out over the digital sea. "You can be all powerful. I can make it happen." It said. "But I can't fight my friends." I said. "I can make it so you don't have to fight them." It said in a comforting voice. "No! you aren't hurting anymore of the people I love!" I screamed.

It laughed, "Now… it's your choice if anymore people you love get hurt now isn't it?" it asked in a menicing voice. It chucled like a maniac and dived into the digital sea below. I starred down below at the sea where the mist was.

I took out one of my fans and threw it at myself. I felt my digital data go away as I was devirtualized. When I came out of the scanner I was panting. Something told me I had to go but I couldn't at the same time. I can't fight my friends!

But at the same time turning myself in seems like the only option. I just I don't know what to do….. I'll just need more time to think about it….

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC

I woke up in my bed the next morning. Aelita wasn't there but I bet she was in the shower. Sissi screamed. I took off running to her room. "Sissi what is it?" I asked. She wasn't there. I ran to the bathroom. "Sissi?" I asked mor urgently. "You…blood….message…." Sissi studdered. Aelita was on the floor of one of the stalls. "Your time is up…. Now or never…. X." Was in blood. I ran over to Aelita and put my fingers on her neck. I sighed in relief. She was still alive but she had a few nasty cuts and bruises on her.

Later she was sent off to the hospital. "Great now two friends in the hospital…. No! now it's time! I'm going." I said to my self before walking to the factory.

Dun Dun dun! You know maybe she will be able to have a nice ending after all…. But who knows?


	7. AN

p class="MsoNormal"AN: I'm going to DL Thursday-Sunday and I won't update during that time so… sorry…. : ( /p 


	8. crashed

We Are Sorry. You're idiot author's mind has crashed…

Please wait while we reboot with ideas…


	9. An on Uc

uhhhhh yes I know I suck! but now that school started I have less time to write! and writers block has been a pain in my ass! Hopefully I will get the last chapter for "Unforgivable Choices" should be up by labor day! ya!


End file.
